


Heaven

by ashped15



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ianto helps him, Jack is a broken immortal angel, M/M, Mention of Ianto Jones' death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashped15/pseuds/ashped15
Summary: Jack is an immortal angel who fell from heaven. Ianto found him and took care of him until he was able to fly again but when the time came for Jack to go, Ianto realised he was in love with him and didn't want to let him go. Jack left. When he came back to Earth, Ianto had already passed away. When he found out, he truly did regret ever leaving him and realised he loved him back. Too late.This is for Jantoshipper. They posted a post on Instagram with this in the description and saying they wanna see it made in to a fic so here you go.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 8





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the firs pt fic I've written like this. I guess, if anyone has any fix request I might do them. Excited to give this one a go. Hope you like.

Ianto Jones was out in Cardiff, enjoying a walk. The rest of the team was back at the hub. Owen Harper, Doctor & second in command, Gwen Cooper, ex copper, Toshiko Sato, all round genius, and Ianto Jones, the boos. Just then a mysterious flash came from the sky. Something fell down to Earth and landed on Ianto. It was a person, no wait, it was an angel. A broken angel.  
"Were am I?" The Angel spoke, voice so calming.  
"Are you alright? Where did you come from? Your on Earth, in Cardff, Wales." Ianto replied.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" The Angel spoke.  
"I'm fine, thanks." Ianto replied, getting back to his feet. He was fine except he thought he was seeing things. Who was this and where did he come from?  
"My name is Jack Harkness, I'm and Angel. I come from heaven. I don't know what happened but I will just fly back up." The Angel (Jack Harkness) said, about to fly away. But he couldn't. Something was wrong with one of his wings. What was happening today? Geez.  
"Argh, MY WING! What's wrong with my wing?" The Angel was so confused and annoyed.  
"Don't worry, we have a doctor where I...er...where I work. He'll see if he can find what's wrong. Come on." Ianto hinted that it was fine, but Owen had seen aliens and humans, not Angels. So Ianto doesn't know if Owen will be able to help. He will though.

"I'm afraid your wing is broken. It'll take two to three months to heal." Owen explained.

"You can stay with me for the time being, if you'd like. I'll look after you." Ianto offered.  
"Urm, ok. Thanks. You don't have to. I don't want to cause any trouble." Jack said.  
"Not at all. It'll be my pleasure to look after you, Jack." Ianto replied, meaningfully.

Two and a half months had passed. Jack was better, and ready to go back to heaven. But Ianto wasn't ready to let go. He had realised that with the time they spent together, Ianto had fallen in love with Jack Harkness, the immortal angel. He was scared to let go.  
"Thank you, Ianto, for everything. I couldn't have got through this with out you. I'm gonna miss you a lot. I will come back and visit sometime soon though." The Angel said.  
"Imma miss you too, Jack. It won't be the same without you." Ianto really didn't wanna let go  
"Goodbye everybody." And with that Jack Harkness, the immortal angel left forever, not really.

A year had passed since Jack left. A hell of a lot has happened. And within that year, Torchwood lost there leader, and best friend, Ianto Jones, who went out in a blaze of glory, at least. He died saving the world. He was in the centre of the Cardiff city centre, which had a bomb in it. Owen had managed to get everyone out in iMessage, whilst Ianto stayed and tried to defuse the bomb, which made explode on the spot. Owen was still inside, but he didn't die, he was jus badly hurt. But he would be fine. It had been less than a week before a jack returned. And he was in for one hell of a shock. A bad shock. A terrible shock.

"Hey guys, it's me. Jack. Ianto? Where's Ianto?" Jack shouted, confused but the silence and absence of sweet Ianto Jones. Where was he? What was happening?  
"Jack, you're back." Gwen and Tosh are and greeted him. "How've you been?" Tosh asked.  
"Fine, thanks. Where is Ianto and Owen? Why is it just you two?" He asked, worried.  
"Urm...Jack...there was...urm... Well there was an incident. Someone tried to blow up Cardiff. They set a bomb to go of in five points of the city. We defused tour of them, but we couldn't stop the fifth. Owen is in hospital right now because he was caught up in the explosion..."  
"Is he alright? And Ianto?" The immortal, and how confused, angel asked. He as worried now.  
"Owen will be fine, eventually. I'm sorry. Ianto was at the heart of the explosion. He was trying to defuse the Bob, the same way as the rest, but it just sped it up and neither had time to get out of there. Ianto died. I'm so sorry." Gwen explained, sorrowfully.  
"But I came back, I promised I would. I was gonna tell him I love him." The Angel cried.  
"You love him?" Tosh asked, sounding unintentionally nosey. She wasn't tying to be.  
"Yes. I just didn't realise until now. God, I'm thick." The Angel was crying so hard now.  
"We have something to show you, Jack. If you wanna see it?" Gwen examined.  
"Sure, yes. What is it?" Jack asked, baffled of what they could want to show him now. It was a video of Ianto Jones. A video he made in case he died. And it was so sad, but nice. He said:  
"If you're seeing this, then it means I've died. I hope I went out in a blaze of glory. I hope you're all proud of me. I know I'm always proud of you guys. I hope you all know that I love you, and Jack, I just want you to know. I love you. I always have. I didn't want to let you go, but I knew you belonged with the angels no I can't take that from you. I hope we meet again someday, maybe I'll go to heaven and see you there, ha. But I love you all and I'm so proud of you. In the events of my death, Owen is to become leader. And if anything happens to him, then Gwen you are now second in command. I love you all. It's going to be ok, I promise." Ianto as just too sweet, even from beyond the grave. He made them all cry so much.  
"He never knew I loved him. Oh god, I never got to tell him." He was crying hysterically now.  
"Jack, we are throwing a funeral, or more like Ianto's friend 'The Doctor' is. Would you like to come. You can hear story's about Ianto from his family and his closest friend" Tosh asked.  
"Yes, yes, yes. I would love to come. And, wait, you guys weren't his best friend?" He asked.  
"Well, we was his best friends here. The Doctor always travels. But he always had time for Ianto Jones. They were super close. Like tightest friendship I've ever seen." Gwen explained it

It was a month later, and it was the day of the funeral. And everyone was getting ready. Owen, Tosh, and Gwen prepearing for the after party, special request of Ianto's according to The Doctor. The Doctor and Jack met before the funeral and became close friends. They birth were getting ready in The TARDIS. They was not prepared for today at all, but no one knew.

"I'd like to say a few words about Ianto Jones. As I look around this room today, I am sad to see that the only people here are his friends, no family. But we were his family. Everyone of his friends was his family to him. That's how he described you all. To Ianto." The Doctor would've started crying if his speech went on any longer. Jack then also made a toast.  
"I only knew Ianto for like two and a half months, but within that time...I fell in love with him p, and I didn't even know it. And that hurt. Because I don't know what I missed out on except for the most lovingly man I've met. I regret not realising sooner, and I hope to see him again some day. I love you Ianto, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realise." And he started crying

"I can't stay, too many reminders of a dear friend, lost. Besides, have to go pick up Donna or she'll be moaning I'm late again. Goodbye guys, I'm truly sorry." And with that, The Doctor left. And it was about time for Jack to leave to, so he had to say his goodbyes now.  
"I'm gonna miss you guys, and I just wish id gotten to know you better. But I'm sorry. If I see Ianto in heaven, I'll let you know. Goodbye." And with that p, the regretful Angel left to try and find Ianto in the afterlife, hoping he'd find him in heaven. Which he did. But they was never allowed to see each other again, and so Jack came back to earth to wok for Torchwood, as he couldn't stand being somewhere he can see Ianto everyday, but can't be seen back...

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had fun writing this one. I hope you enjoy it. Btw, this is the first time I'm doing this on my iPad instead of my phone or laptop so it has autocorrect so some words might be wrong, but most will be spelt right at least.  
> I just watched Exit Wounds yesterday, before bed, and I cried my fuckin heart out. So at least I can write fixes where they are all still alive. Enjoy XD


End file.
